I'm Very Jealous
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Heo Jung dan Dae Won. Terdengar cocok, ya? Begitu dekat di depan kamera. H.O muak, H.O cemburu. Tapi tak mau bicara. Tapi... Heo Jung itu kan... sebenarnya... kekasihnya./Madtown FanFic!/Yaoi FanFic!/Ho2/JunH.O Couple/DLDR!/RnR, please...


Title: I'm Very Jealous

Author: Lee Shikuni

Archip: Yaoi, Happy ending, One shoot

Genre: Romance, hurt

Cast: -All Members Madtown

-And OC

Warning: Typo(s), abal, GJ, Yaoi Fanfic! DLDR! RnR, please... ^^

A/n: Karena aku suka Ho2 Couple, jadi Shi gak suka Dae Won deket2 Heo Jun. Sayangnya hampir setiap Mad TV, Dae Won selalu ada di belakang punggungnya Heo Jun. Dan berbuahlah FF ini. Happy reading~

H.O POV

Fan sigh kali ini urutan duduknya dari kanan pasti selalu Dae Won Hyung, aku, lalu Junnie. Ke sananya ada Buffy Hyung, Jota Hyung, Lee Geon Hyung, dan Moos Hyung.

"Oppa, boleh aku memotret JunDae Momment? Aku sangat suka momment kalian. Kalian terlihat lucu." permintaan seorang fans di depan Junnie di sebelahku. Aku menoleh pada Junnie sebentar. Tapi Junnie malah memanggil Dae Won Hyung. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis tapi ramah. Dan mulai menandatangani apa pun yang fans sodorkan pada kami.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." ucapku seraya mendorong piring kosong itu menjauh, lalu segera beranjak ke kamar.

SRET!

Aku terkejut saat ada yang membalik badanku sekali tarik. Aku menatap mata itu. Mata indah yang selalu kukagumi.

"Neo waeyo, eoh? Wajahmu tertekuk sejak pulang fan sigh." tegur Junnie halus. Eoh?

"Ani. Gwaenchana." jawabku singkat. Melepas pegangannya pada lenganku dan melangkah ke kamar. Aku tidak peduli mukaku sudah sekusut apa. Yang jelas aku mau melepas beban. Kajja mandi!

"Benar kau baik-baik, saja?" tanya seseorang dengan suara yang sangat kukenal. Walau bagaimanapun aku tetap saja terkejut. Hampir saja aku terlonjak kaget karena tiba-tiba disapa begitu saat baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Untungnya aku memakai pakaianku di dalam.

"Ne. Jinjja." jawabku meyakinkannya.

Tiba-tiba dia mengisyaratkanku duduk di sampingnya. Diranjangku. Aku menurut. Dia mengambil alih handuk yang kupegang sejak tadi. Lalu mengusak rambutku lembut dengan itu. Berusaha mengeringkan helaian rambut lain yang basah. Aku hanya terpejam menikmati apa yang dia lakukan padaku meski aku masih agak kesal.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kulit leherku yang sensitif. Sesuatu yang lembut dan...

"Mmhh~ Hyung~" protesku dan langsung menjauhkan diriku darinya. Aku menatap matanya yang seperti bulan sabit. Tersenyum kecil di depanku.

"Jangan menekuk wajahmu terus. Kau seperti orang sedang bad mood."

"..."

"Aku sangat kenal kau, Jae Ho-ya. Kau kesal karena apa sekarang? Dari tadi kau cemberut terus, sih."

"Tidak penting." jawabku ketus dan dia terdiam. Aku mendorongnya halus menuju pintu. Mengusirnya tanpa kata lalu menutup pintu. Kembali ke ranjang dan memeluk salah satu bantal.

Mereka memang terlihat cocok. Dae Won Hyung dan Junnie.

TES.

Tingkah Dae Won Hyung juga sangat menggemaskan.

TES.

Dae Won Hyung pantas jika selalu berada di belakang punggung Junnie.

TES.

Dae Won Hyung tidak terlalu tinggi. Jadi terlihat pas.

TES.

Jika aku yang melakukan itu, malah terlihat menggelikan.

TES.

Tinggiku setara dengan Junnie. Apanya yang lucu?

TES.

Apanya yang cocok?

TES.

Tapi aku, kan...

TES.

"Jae Ho-ya... Kau baik-baik, saja? Sejak tadi kau tidak keluar kamar." seseorang masuk. Dan kenapa selalu dia?

"Eoh? Tadi aku tidur." jawabku mencoba tidak terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya aku menangis terlalu lama.

"Keluarlah..." pintanya seraya duduk di tepian ranjangku. Aku tetap tak melihatnya. Kepalaku kutolehkan berlawan arah dengannya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Ne. Nanti." jawabku singkat.

Lalu dia merangkulku. Benda basah nan lunak kurasakan bermain di leherku yang sensitif. Aku menjauhkan diriku dari jangkauannya, tapi dia tetap mengejarku dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya.

"Emmh~ H-Hyungh... Hentikanh~" pintaku sembari menahan nada suara yang selalu membuat wajahku memerah malu dan wajahnya berseringai.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti hingga kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya." ucapnya menuntut dan tetap melakukan kegiatannya.

"A-Ahh~... Junnieh..." erangku. Dia menghentikan kegiatannya dan meraih daguku untuk menatapnya. Dia menyeringai saat mataku sudah sayu karena ulahnya yang mengerjai leherku yang sensitif.

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak suka Dae Won Hyung selalu berada di belakang punggungmu."

"Kau cemburu?"

Hening... Tak lama, aku mengangguk pelan. Aku semakin mendekap erat bantal yang kupegang. Rasanya mataku memanas jika membahas ini lagi.

GREP!

Mataku terbelalak. Hampir saja air mata yang membendung itu meluncur. Dia memelukku erat sekali.

"Kau percaya padaku, kan?" terdiam sebentar.

"Ne." Tentu. Aku harus mempercayainya, bukan? Dia namjachingu-ku dan aku mencintainya.

Tunggu dulu! Jika aku percaya padanya harusnya aku tidak perlu cemburu berlebihan pada Dae Won Hyung. Karena...

"Aku hanya milikmu, Jae Ho-ya..."

H.O POV END

~The End~

A/n: Harus sangat dihayati biar meresap ke dalam hati. Hehehe. Review, please... ^^


End file.
